


Meeting Mr. Pankratz

by TobytheWise



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassin Geralt, Banter, First Meetings, M/M, Mafia AU, Mob Boss Jaskeir, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Jaskier's always been good at putting up a front and not letting people see the real him. They underestimate him. This skill comes in handy when meeting his newest recruit, Geralt Rivia.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 22
Kudos: 103





	Meeting Mr. Pankratz

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my latest fixation! :D This is my first work in this fandom but it surely won't be my last (I say... side eyeing the other two fics I already have done and ready to post in the near future.....)
> 
> Special shoutout to Mary for encouraging me even when I was nervous to enter a new fandom <3 I loooove you!
> 
> This fic was inspired by [this art](https://twitter.com/stil_lindigo/status/1335277277941121025?s=21). I saw it and couldn't stop thinking about mob boss Jaskier and hit man Geralt. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy :D

Jaskier looks up from his paperwork, listening to the sound of Yennefer’s heels against the floor, clicking and clacking as she grows closer. Jaskier slides his paperwork away, locking them in his desk. The tiniest bit of nerves nip at his belly but he’s always been good at pushing those aside. He wouldn’t be able to be in this line of work if he couldn’t. 

Jaskier’s always been good at putting up a front. Too many people underestimate him. They look at him and see a jester, someone who’s all fun and games and smiles and songs. And that’s exactly what Jaskier wants them to think because taking down someone who underestimates him is far easier than going head to head with someone who can see through his facade. 

There’s a knock on the door and Jaskier stands up, rounding his desk and leaning against it. “Come in.”

Yennefer opens the door, stepping inside. She’s followed by a tall, broad man. Jaskier allows himself a moment to take him in, to let his eyes wander. The man’s striking white hair is half pulled back, keeping it away from his face while the rest falls past his shoulders. His eyes take the entire room in, their golden hue like nothing Jaskier has ever seen before. He’s…. Jaskier’s not  _ blind _ , he’s fine admitting that the man is  _ beautiful _ . He stands in a way that lets Jaskier know this isn’t his first rodeo, not by a long shot. 

“Yennefer,” Jaskier greets, giving her a wide smile. She’s wearing a tight, black dress with a slit up the side which doesn’t  _ only _ serve to show off her toned, long legs but also give her mobility if she had need for it. Yennefer might be a gorgeous face but she’s also their best grifter, able to put on any persona a situation would need. She’s also deadly with a knife. “Thank you for helping Mr. Rivia find his way.”

“Of course. Just go easy on him,” she says with a knowing smile, one that makes Geralt’s eyes narrow. Oh, Jaskier is going to have so much fun with this one, he can already tell. “He comes  _ highly _ recommended.”

“He’ll get a fair interview, just as the other three you’ve brought me did.”

“This is the famous Jaskier?” Geralt asks, looking at Yennefer. 

She raises one of her perfectly manicured eyebrows. “Any complaints?”

Geralt finally looks over at Jaskier, their eyes meeting. “...No.”

The sound of Yennefer’s laugh brings warmth to Jaskier’s chest, mingling with the delight of Geralt’s answer. He reaches over and takes Yennefer’s hand, kissing the back of it. She smacks his chest gently before making her way out the door. 

Jaskier’s outfit feels flashy compared to Geralt’s who’s wearing black pants, black shoes, and a black button up with the top three buttons undone. That’s gonna have to change. He looks like he’s an assassin and that just won’t do. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Jaskier says. Because he’s leaning against his desk, his feet out in front of him, Jaskier has to look up to properly look at Geralt. For some reason that makes his chest flutter. “I haven’t heard  _ a lot _ about you, Geralt. Though, that’s to be expected in our line of work. If I’m honest, I assume most of those stories are embellished, made to be more like folklore than facts.”

“That what you do?”

Jaskier smiles wide. “Of course, darling. The more embellished the tale the more people latch onto that. I can keep my secrets just that,” he tells the other man, “ _ secrets _ . 

The tips of Geralt’s lips tip up and he gives an affirming hum. 

“But enough of that. It’s time for proper introductions I think.” Jaskier stands up straight, holding out his hand. “I’m Julian Alfred Pankratz.” Geralt reaches out, squeezing Jaskier’s hand. “But my friends all call me Jaskier.”

“It’s a pleasure, Jaskier.”

Jaskier lets go of Geralt’s hand, his eyes going hard. “Seems you have a hard time listening and that’s gonna be a problem if you’d like to be a part of this team,” he grits out, always needing to keep some distance between the people who work for him and himself. It’s safer that way, he reminds himself. “I believe I said only my friends call me that, Geralt.”

Before Geralt can respond, Jaskier is turning away and stepping behind his desk. He nods at the open chair across from him and Geralt sits down, his brows wrinkled. 

“Is it true?” Jaskier asks, leaning his forearms across the desk, watching Geralt’s face for any hints. “That your last crew nicknamed you the Butcher?”

Geralt flinches, ever so slightly. To the untrained eyes, it would have been nothing, but Jaskier knows better. He can see the twitch for what it really is. Instead of giving a verbal answer, Geralt gives a hum and Jaskier is realizing he’s gonna have to learn to interpret these noises rather than words. 

“If it makes you feel any better, you won’t be called that here. I’m not sure what you’ve heard, but we’re not like your old crew.”

“Is it really wise to be telling me this? You must have other people to interview.”

Jaskier tilts his head, tapping his fingers against the table. “I lied,” he simply says. “You’ll find I do that sometimes. There’s no one else. You’ve already made it to meet me, that means you’re in, Geralt.”

“Oh,” Geralt says, his eyes brightening just slightly. 

“We kill monsters.”

Geralt hums, leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms over his broad chest. “Some would say that  _ I’m _ a monster, Julian.”

Jaskier waves his hand. “We both know that’s not true, not really. There are stories, yes. But I also know for a fact that when given the choice, you spare those who deserve it. You were supposed to kidnap a little girl. You killed her handler instead and made sure she found a good home.”

“That was a fluke.”

“If you say so.” Jaskier stands up, coming around the desk, leaning his hip against it once more. A thrill goes through his belly at the imbalance here, the fact that he’s the one towering over Geralt. “You’re allowed your secrets, as long as none of them involve myself or my crew.”

“Understood.”

“I’m not sure you do,” Jaskier says slowly. “We’re the team that brings down other people’s teams. We might be outside the law, but we’re not the  _ bad  _ guys, not  _ really _ . Aren’t you curious what happened to your last crew? How everyone but you ended up six feet under, Geralt?”

There’s a moment of silence before Geralt’s golden eyes meet Jaskier’s. All he says is, “good.” 

Jaskier smiles, the carefree one he gives those closest to him, the one that always manages to put their targets at ease. He stands up straight, nodding towards the door. Geralt gets the idea, standing up and following him. “You’ll get your first assignment this week. You have free reign of the house. The only places you’re not allowed are my office when I’m not here, my chambers, and Yennefer’s room. Though if you’re feeling lucky you’re free to try that last one.”

“Hmm,” Geralt responds with the tiniest smile. “I think I treasure my balls more than that.”

It startles a laugh from Jaskier. He reaches out, touching Geralt’s shoulder lightly, making him pause in the doorway. “And Geralt?”

“Yes?”

“Call me Jaskier.”

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on my muse and if people like this verse, this MIGHT become a series filled with their antics and life with the crew. Honestly we could all use some more boss Jaskier in our lives, mirite lol <3 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed :D


End file.
